One day together
by Yithril
Summary: REWRITTEN AND REVISED. God allows Sai to return to Hikaru's conciousness for just one day! What will happen to Hikaru on this fated day? Please Read & Review, I like feedback. COMPLETED finally...
1. A boy and his dreams

It was a cold, rainy day in Tokyo, the menacing clouds hovering overhead casting gray across the city. The patter of the rain falling against the window pane could be heard from inside the Japanese Go Institute. This light gray and rather unassuming building was the stage for the legendary battles of Go players from all across Japan. The sound of black and white stones clicking against the smooth surfaces of Kaya go boards cut through the silence of the playing hall. Shindou Hikaru, shodan, sat before a go board, playing a game with Masao Takemiya, 3-dan. As always, Shindou's expression was laser focused on the board and displayed how absorbed into his match he was. Masao Takemiya, a handsome young man of twenty two and resident of Tokyo, was equally engrossed in his duel with Shindou.

"I can't believe this guy is still a shodan, he's so good. I can still win, though. Even if Shindou tries to attack my shape in the upper right, I'll simply defend, then resume my attack on his position at the lower right…"

After a few minutes had passed, Shindou reached into his go ke, expertly moving the stone between his index and middle finger, and placed it on the board. The stone made a loud clicking sound, the very powerful and important moves always do. Masao's expression was one of surprise, and then one of frustration.

"He's…he's completely cut me off with that one move! I didn't think of this. If I don't connect, my entire group will be in danger. But if I let him extend, then I'll be short on territory and will not be able to fight for the center. Where did he come up with such a powerful move?" thought Masao, gritting his teeth and sweating.

After a few moments, Masao sighed deeply, and bowed.

"Arimasen."

"Arigatoo gozaimashita."

Masao calmly cleaned up his stones from the board, clearly saddened by his loss. Taking a deep breath, Shindou stood up and walked towards the white board to claim his win.

"That game he played with Ko Yongha during the North Star Cup…I guess he is as strong as they say he is," whispered Masao to himself, cleaning up the stones.

Shindou walked towards the white board, and "win by resignation" above his name. Thoroughly satisfied with himself, he let out a slight sigh of relief as he walked into the elevator.

"Masao-san, you played a really exciting game. You attacked my outline early on, and didn't give me an inch. The world of the pro's just get more and more exciting," thought Shindou.

Getting out of the elevator, Shindou saw Waya hanging out by the entrance waiting for him.

"Yo, Waya!" said Shindou waving his hand while walking over to his friend

"Osu, Shindou! How'd your match go, with Masao?" said Waya.

"I won, Masao resigned. How about yours with Kadowaki-san?"

"I managed to win by 3.5 moku. Kadowaki-san has become a lot stronger since the pro examination. It's no surprise he beat Ichiryuu-sensei in the Shin-shodan series. By the way, Shindou, I hear you'll become 2-dan fairly soon."

"Yeah, I can't wait. I still won't be able to play the really high dan players like Touya does, but it's a step," remarked Shindou, scratching the back of his head.

"Don't worry, you'll get your chance. Oto, we'd better hurry over to Morishita-sensei's for the study session," remarked Waya, pointing to the clock on the wall near the two boys.

"Oh that's right, it isn't at the Ki-in today, it's at his house! We'd better hurry to sensei's, I don't want to be late and have to see his angry face," nervously chuckled Shindou.

"I can't believe you forgot. Sensei said that a friend of his from the Kansai ki-in was going to take part in today's session."

Shindou nodded and headed out of the institute with Waya. Both boys chatted about the news of the Go world, the North Star Cup, and about various mutual points of interest. While riding the train over to the study session, Shindou began to look out the window towards the bustling metropolis of Tokyo. His reflection, along with that of many other passengers, could be seen in the window. Waya was near, sitting and reading Weekly Go.

Shindou's thoughts turned to the North Star Cup, and his match with Ko Yongha. The young boy's vivid imagination seemed to transport him from the crammed city train to his match with the young Korean Pro. Shindou envisioned himself before a go board, his opponent, the red haired star of the Go world, Ko Yongha.

"_By half a moku, Ko Yong Ha wins_."

Those words cut through Shindou's heart like a serrated dagger. He felt as if he had let Sai down. After hearing Ko Yongha insult the greatest genius of Go for the past millennia and then insult Japan, Shindou wanted nothing more than to crush Ko Yongha and make him pay. He went over the game in his mind, poignantly remembering the complex strategy behind each move. The positioning of the board, with the simple black and white stones laid across the smooth surface, was crisp in Shindou's recollection.

(Ko Yongha reaches into his jar of stones, fluidly placing a stone between his fingers, and places it on the board. The stone creates a reverberating clicking noise that echoes throughout the tournament room. Ko Yongha's fingers picked up five of Shindou's stones he had just captured. The sound of the stones clinking onto the surface of the go container lid cuts through the tense atmosphere. In an instant Shindou reaches for one of his stones, and places it onto the board, capturing eight of Ko Yongha's stones. Placing the stones onto the lid of his go stone container, Shindou's gaze met Ko Yongha's, as the battle between the two go geniuses raged on.)

"That half a moku was all that stood between defeat and getting vengeance for Sai. The opportunity was dangled in front of me, but I just couldn't…," thought Shindou, balling up his fist. He was awakened from his daydreaming by Waya.

"What are you doing Shindou, we're here! You're head is off in the clouds again," said Waya, snapping Shindou back into the real world. Waya knew his friend was prone to losing himself in some inner world, but since the North Star Cup it seemed that he was off in the furthest reaches of outer space. Waya simply smiled, nudging Shindou gently and offering a big trademark smile.

"Let's hurry Shindou so we're not late."

"Sure."

Getting of the train, the boys walked side by side down the street towards the home of Morishita 9-dan. Shindou looked upwards towards the sky, which was now clear and sunny after the rain. He could make out a lone bird flying across the breadth of the sky, its wings perfectly swept out. Waya kept quiet, knowing that his friend probably needed some thinking time before the study session.

"Well there he goes again, off into space. Can't blame him really. His game with Ko Yong Ha will probably be the point of discussion for today's study session. Kind of makes me wish I was able to qualify…" Waya simply sighed to himself, a slight frown forming on the edges of his lips. Friendship was friendship, but just once Waya wanted to be in the spotlight, especially for something that he spent his entire life working towards. Pondering such things just sunk Waya into depressive funks, and now definitely wouldn't be a good time.

After a few minutes of walking the boys made it to Morishita sensei's home. His house was rather unassuming, but noticeably traditional Japanese. Ringing the doorbell Waya looked around to see if he saw Saeki-san's car. Saiko Morishita soon answered the door.

"Ara, please come in."

"Ojama shimasu," simultaneously resounded the two young go players.

Waya and Shindou bowed, walking into the house, taking off their shoes and putting them away. Saiko Morishita led them into the living room where Morishita sensei, Saeki, Tsuzuki, and a few other pros were gathered.

"Ah, Waya, Shindou, you've finally arrived. Everyone is here now. I'd like you two to meet Ken Takahisa, a friend of mine. He's come a long way and will be my guest for a few days. He was especially interested in seeing your match with Ko Yongha Shindou." remarked Morishita-sensei in his characteristic loud voice, pointing his fan. Takahisa was an older gentleman with thin rimmed glasses and a crop of silver hair. Looking up and adjusting his frames, he spoke up with a slender voice that reminded Shindou of Shinoda sensei.

"So you must be Shindou-kun, the one I've heard so much about. I knew one of Shigeo's students was in an international tournament and I now can put a name to a face."

"Shindou, good job at the North Star Cup," said Saeki in his usual smooth manner.

"Thanks."

"Let's get things started, Shindou, replay the game," ordered Morishita.

Shindou simply nodded and made his way to the go board, the others huddling around. The game was replayed, Hikaru's nimble fingers placing the stones at an even pace, not rushing things. After a few minutes, the splendor of the battle between the two young go titans was laid out for all to see.

"Even though you lost Shindou, it was only half a moku. There's no difference between you and that arrogant Ko Yongha," said Saeki.

"Shindou, your positioning here at the upper left is quite interesting," remarked Tsudzuki, studying the board carefully.

"This is a true sign of talent, Shindou. Now everyone will know what my students are capable of," replied Morishita, tapping his fan against his knee.

"The only mistake I see so far, is that I didn't profit enough from the battle on the right side," said Shindou.

"But you still have a chance Shindou. It's extremely close at this point," said Waya, pointing his finger at the positioning of the stones on the lower right part of the go board.

Shindou stared down at the game, at the very familiar go board. Even though the stones themselves were inanimate, the board revealed a battle of pure will. Every white and black stone was placed as an integral part of a greater design, a greater purpose. A celestial battle had unfolded before Shindou's eyes, and he was recreating it with every stone he placed on the board. It was at times like this he remembered the magic of when he first started to play, and his first tournament. His skill level was far better than it was two years ago, but the feeling of creating the universe was still there. Shindou was amazed at the universe he and Ko Yongha had created during their battle.

"Well Shindou, I must congratulate you on your play. You and Waya have been progressing rapidly these past few weeks, and I expect more good things to come," said Morishita.

-------------------------------------

After the study session Shindou returned home rather tired. The train ride home wasn't eventful, but he was the type of person who gets plagued by nagging thoughts if something was bothering him. Entering his house and taking off his shoes at the entryway, his mother called out from the kitchen. He was hoping she didn't have any nagging complaints; he simply wasn't in the mood for it.

"Hikaru, did you eat any dinner?"

"Yeah mom, I had some ramen on the way back home."

"How did your match go today?"

"I won mom, by resignation. My opponent was pretty good I'd have to admit."

Shindou tried to play up his strength to his mother, who was for all intensive purpose was unknowledgeable about the Go world. She was usually very encouraging of her son in whatever pursuits he chose, but truthfully the enormity of Shindou's accomplishments was pretty much lost on her.

"I'm going to study a bit and get some sleep for tomorrow. Night mom!"

"Good night Hikaru dear."

His mom peeked out from the kitchen and watched him climb upstairs to his room. She was proud of her son, now that he finally became serious about something and worked toward a goal. It was really the only thing she wanted in the first place.

Shindou set his bag down and knelt down at his go board to replay games featured in Weekly Go. The breeze coming in through the window gave the air a good shock of coolness, keeping the boy's skin on edge. Choosing a recent game between two up and coming 9 dans, he began his study. There was something amiss this evening however, that made him not able to truly focus in on the complexity of the board. Placing a stone on the go ban, Shindou found couldn't lift his finger from the stone.

"It feels so empty."

His digits quivering slightly, Shindou was barely able to hold back what had been bothering him deep inside the entire day.

"Why can't you be here at a time like this?"

His eyes watering, Shindou tried to wipe his tears with his sleeve, but soon more came flooding out. A feeling of helplessness overtook the boy, the one emotion he loathed. The situation seemed too much for him to bear, and he needed one and only one person to be present to help him. Sadly that would never happen.

"I thought I was able to get past this. It's been so long since he's disappeared, I at least felt that I understood why, but…now…"

Cleaning up the game and placing his go board away, Shindou tried to wipe the last of his tears and hopefully get some shut eye. Sleep was usually his last respite when his emotions ran high, it allowed him to relax and hopefully get his mind together. Staring out the window while laying on his back trying to drift into slumber, Shindou looked at the wide expanse of stars. It was hard to make out many of them due to the interference from the numerous artificial lights of Tokyo, but the truly bright ones let their radiance shine through. Shindou wondered whether Sai was one of those stars glittering in the heavens, his soul in eternal respite asleep within the twilight. A kid's fantasy perhaps, but Shindou went to sleep and dreamed a child's dreams.


	2. Return of the Master

Waking up a tad groggy, Shindou rubbed his eyes to try and focus in on the world. Stretching and putting on his new clothes, Shindou felt a bit better emotionally than the previous day. Grabbing his bag and getting his things, he was about to walk out his bedroom door when he received a phone call.

"Hikaru! The phone is for you!" yelled out his mom from downstairs.

"Coming mom!" replied Shindou, bolting down the stairs and reaching for the phone receiver.

"Moshi Moshi, this is Shindou."

"Hello Shindou-kun, this is Kosemura of Weekly Go. My boss wanted me to remind you of today's Go festival at the downtown recreation center. We have you set up to give a few teaching games and an exhibition match with Touya-kun. Your shidou go lessons will begin at about 11:30."

"Thank you Kosemura, I didn't forget. Ok, thanks, goodbye." Shindou set the receiver down on the phone. Getting the sinking feeling that he was missing something, Shindou reached into his knapsack and realized his fan was gone.

"I don't remember leaving it anywhere…"

Shindou immediately bolted back upstairs and scanned through his room for signs of the missing fan. Everything in the room was immaculate and every object had its own space. Therefore, not being able to find the fan anywhere was an extreme shock.

"Maybe…maybe I left it downstairs somewhere? I guess that's a possibility…" thought the young boy as he rushed back downstairs and went searching through every nook and cranny of his house.

"Hikaru! What are you doing making all that ruckus in the house!"

"Sorry mom I'm just looking for something I think I misplaced!"

"Didn't I tell you to put your things back in their proper place?"

"Yeah yeah mom"

Unsuccessful in his search, Shindou's mind began to turn over all the possible places the fan could be.

"Well it definitely can't still be at the Ki-in, I mean I remember having the fan with me at the study session…wait that's it! There's no other place it could be but besides there! I hope someone is still home…"

The bleached blonde go player picked up his sack and headed straight for the train station, hopping on the quickest route to get to Morishita sensei's home. Within moments of getting off the train he bolted down the street and made it to his master's home within minutes. He rang the doorbell several times, hoping upon hope that someone was still home. Saiko Morishita opened the door and was a little shocked to see Shindou back so soon.

"Shindou-kun isn't it? You were at my husband's study session yesterday. What can I help you with?"

"I think I left something behind yesterday, possibly. It was a white fan with purple tassel and…"

"Ahh! Shindou-kun isn't it?" resounded Ken Takahisa from within the home. "Here I just about to sit down for some tea, why don't you join me and chat for awhile?"

Takahisa reminded Shindou greatly of his own grandfather. Maybe it was the arced, elongated eyebrows, or just the way he carried himself. The old man had vitality in his eyes and despite the fact he walked with some trouble, he seemed to be able to get around as if he were forty years younger.

"Well I guess a little tea wouldn't hurt," Shindou replied, taking off his shoes at the entrance and following Takahisa into the living room. Putting his bag down, Shindou sat by the table where there were papers lying about as well as a copy of Weekly Go. Shindou couldn't help but notice Takahisa sat down with the same pomp his grandfather would, mumbling things under his breath. Within a few moments Saiko Morishita appeared with a pot of tea and a few porcelain cups, and immediately poured the two piping hot green tea.

"Sumimasen," replied Shindou bowing slightly and picking up his cup.

"Shigeo has told me a lot about you recently and I was glad to finally meet you yesterday. I came here to Tokyo to see a writer who wants to publish a series of go books, so I decided to drop in to see Shigeo since it's been such a long time,"

"You and Morishita-sensei seem to have known each other for a long time," replied Shindou, taking a sip of his tea and tapping his knee nervously. He really didn't have time for this but he would feel bad if he didn't at least humor the old man.

"Yes we became pro together. He, myself, and Touya Kouyou had all passed the pro examinations together, but that was some time ago. He and Kouyou were the young go stars, and I was the older guy that was just able to squeeze in before it was too late to take the pro exam. Since then we've all been working towards our own goals, although I don't feel the same rivalry he does towards Kouyou, that's for sure!" Takahisa remarked, laughing jovially and taking another sip of tea. "Speaking of rivals I hear that you and Kouyou's son have quite the history together?"

"Well yeah I guess you could say something like that."

"Don't be modest, Shigeo told me all about it. It's no mystery any more that you two are rivals. I had no problem believing it when he replayed your game against Touya Akira, and then after seeing your game against Ko Yongha I was more than sure of it."

Shindou didn't show it on his face, but he was kind of surprised a total stranger would take such a vested interest in his go career. I mean, after all he was just a shodan pro with a streak of losses and a poor shin shodan game. His performance at the North Star Cup, while very impressive, certainly didn't raise the overall opinion of him. No one besides his inner circle of go friends really took that much interest in him. It was rather refreshing.

"Never mind, I'm just rambling on and on today. I really just wanted to say don't let the North Star Cup bring you down. Shigeo told me about your string of absences, but I think things like that happen to everyone at some point or another. The fact you rose above it says so much about your character."

"Oto, I'm very sorry but I really have to leave, I have to be at the All Japan Go festival before it starts to help set up."

"Of course, of course. Thanks for listening to this old man's ramblings, I expect good things from you Shindou-kun."

"Thank you," replied Shindou, getting up and grabbing his bag. Slipping on his shoes and walking outside, the boy noticed that today was one of those clear sunny days you see on postcards or television. His hands in his pockets, Shindou couldn't help but be troubled by the disappearance of his beloved fan, but the search would have to wait since the festival was getting started in a little under an hour and a half. Sighing, Shindou looked up at the sky and saw a very curious site. Sticking out at the end of a row of shrubs looked like a small purple tassel.

"It can't be…?"

Walking up closer, Shindou was startled to see a bird emerge from behind the shrubs, it's tail feathers resembling the end of his fan. The bird flew into the sky as if saying 'Follow me' to Shindou. Clearly surprised as to the strange coincidence, Shindou broke into a run chasing after the bird.

"What in the world…" thought the young go warrior, running down the street nearly crashing into anyone with the bad luck of being in his way. The bird took several precise turns down the street, and Shindou soon realized he was being led, but to where? His answer soon came after about twenty minutes of pursuit...

"Honmyouji, but this is where…" whispered Shindou, gazing in wonderment as the bird landed on a grave in the interior of the temple grounds.

Walking slowly up to the bird, Shindou realized he was standing in front of the grave of Honinbo Shuusaku. There wasn't a soul around, the entire cemetery was entirely silent save for the calming sound of chirping birds. Bending down on one knee, Shindou couldn't believe his eyes; the fan was lying on the ground. Picking it up, tears welled into his eyes, his deep green eyes clouded behind mist. The fact that he once came here searching for Sai was definitely not lost on him. The wind started to pick up, lifting leaves and debris into the air. Shindou felt the hairs on his skin stand on edge, a feeling of vast power overtaking the area around him. Small orbs of light, much like fireflies, began to rise out of the ground. Shocked, Shindou fell backwards on his behind, beholding the waves of energy and orbs of light erupting from the ground. In a flash of blinding light a glowing form emerged into existence. Within a few moments Shindou beheld an all too familiar site.

"S…S…Sai…" choked Shindou, too overcome with emotion to speak properly.

Opening his eyes, Sai gave his pupil a warm and understand smile. Thoroughly pleased at being reborn once more into the world of the living, Sai felt euphoric at seeing Shindou.

"Hello Hikaru, it is good to see you again,"

Shindou stammered with his words, not quite being able to make himself understood. How he wanted to jump up and embrace Sai if he were not in his ghostly state. Despite not being physically able, Sai knew just how happy Shindou was.

"How, why, what happened Sai! You're back! I thought you were gone forever!"

"I did too, but Kami-sama thinks I should be back on Earth for just today. There might be something happening today that you would need me for, but what that is I do not yet know Hikaru."

"That doesn't matter Sai, the point is that you're back! Oh man there has been so much I wanted to tell you, since so much has gone on since you left. I mean first there was my game with Touya, oh wait I probably already mentioned that last time we spoke…" sputtered Shindou, trying to get out everything he's ever wanted to say to Sai out but not having the time to do it. Sai simply smiled warmly, happy that his pupil had been having such a busy life since he left.

"Oto! You're in luck today Sai, today is the all Japan Go festival, and I have to be there to do some teaching games. I'm also going to play Touya in front of a big crowd!"

"Wonderful Hikaru. It sounds wonderful."

Touya Akira never liked to eat before a match and seldom if ever snacked, but today was somehow different. He found himself sneaking into his mother's hidden stash of shrimp flavored chips, crunching on the seafood flavored treats while looking out the window. Touya was a big fan of seafood and the chips were as good a snack as any. Besides his feelings were a little on edge that day after losing to a 9-dan in the Ouza tournament. Such things, however, never normally bothered him because he always knew that if he kept studying he'd eventually overcome all obstacles. No, the true reason that Touya had been uneasy all day was the fact he had another match with Shindou.

"That shouldn't really make me feel on edge at all though…" thought Touya, trying to eat his food as quietly as possible, but finding that the crunch eased his tensions a bit.

Something most definitely changed after his and Shindou's first match, but most notably after the North Star Cup. Shindou had suddenly altogether stopped coming to the go salon. At first Touya thought that maybe he was just down after losing to Ko Yongha, and that he felt some sort of embarrassment because of it, but that was entirely unlike the Shindou Touya knew. One loss, no matter how crucial or important it was, wouldn't embarrass Shindou. There was one more option that danced around Touya's mind, an option he didn't really want to entertain.

Maybe he meant less to Shindou as a rival.

"But that's impossible," thought Touya. However there had to be things bigger than their rivalry, he supposed. There was that strange occurrence the previous year where Shindou simply refused to play. When Touya went to visit Shindou at his school that day, he found him staring aimlessly into space. Could he be that depressed again?

"Akira-san," came a soft voice, slowly breaking Touya out of his deep contemplation. It was Touya Akiko, his mother, who had become adept at reaching the men in her life through gentle nudges. She knew they were constantly ensconced in their own worlds for most of the day.

"I believe it is time for the festival. Ogata sensei phoned earlier and said you should arrive early to help out with the preparations."

"Thank you mother," replied Touya, smiling up at his mother.

Grabbing his coat from the rack, Touya left the house, his mind turning back to the matter at hand.

"Itte kimasu…"

You couldn't exactly called Shindou and Touya's relationship a friendship, at least not a friendship of the normal variety. The boys didn't quite view the other as a person, but more of an idea or a goal more than anything else. "Besides, normal friends don't spend years chasing the other," thought Touya, holding onto the hand straps on the train. The train was mostly filled with salary men and school kids.

"He is the type to single mindedly chase a goal, that is for sure. Maybe he no longer wishes to chase me, but instead go after Ko Yong Ha. He seemed so intent on the win during the North Star Cup, enough so that even Kurata sensei chose him to be first board over me. From what I hear he was upset over the remarks Yong Ha made about Shuusaku. There's no doubt in my mind there is some connection between the two, and this just confirms the strength of such a connection. I shouldn't ask so many questions with answers I can't figure out. Maybe it's best if I let our game today be my answer."

Touya's imagination brought him back to first Ooteai game he played with Shindou. The battle was fierce, with both white and black groups constantly attacking and defending the weaknesses of the other. During the lunch break Touya had found Sai within Shindou's Go, despite the fact that he knew the two were different people.

"_Your game, it is all that you are…" _

"Yes, that is the one truth of Go and I will use it to lead me to the answers to my questions. I just have to be patient…"

Touya stepped off the train and made his way to the All Japan Go Festival, intent on finding the truth.


	3. All Japan Go Festival

-------------------------------------------

The "All-Japan Go Festival" sponsored by the Japanese Go Institute was bustling with people of all ages. There was a large white banner with "All Japan Go-Festival" hanging from the entrance to the recreation center. The center itself was a large white building, with a series of cement steps leading up to a large foyer area before the main entrance. Shindou, unable to contain his excitement, raced up the steps.

"C'mon Sai!" said Shindou, waving his hand at Sai. The newly reborn go master knew that his pupil probably couldn't contain his joy that day.

As Shindou made it up to the top of the steps, he caught sight of his two friends, Isumi and Waya chatting.

"Yo Waya, Isumi! You guys came," said Shindou, panting.

"Of course we did, I wouldn't miss this festival for the world Shindou," said Waya, clad in his trademark camouflage vest and hunter green T-shirt.

"I'm signed up to give a few shidou go lessons pretty soon," said Isumi sporting a neat and pressed navy blue dress shirt and slacks.

"As am I. I can't wait though, today, today in front of everyone…" said Shindou, clenching both his hands in excitement.

"Oh that's right, you and Touya are holding an exhibition match in front of everyone! I'm looking forward to it…" said Waya, grinning. If Shindou won, Waya was certainly looking forward to Touya's defeat. Too bad it wouldn't be him to do it.

"Well, let's hurry on in and see what's going on," said Isumi, walking towards the entrance.

The trio walked briskly into the recreation center, and became engulfed in the flurry of Go related activity going on inside. The festival was held in a large single room, sort of like a gymnasium. Shindou marveled at the sheer size of it, noticing all the different booths and people milling back and forth. The booths along the side showcased things such as Net Go and information on purchasing boards and stones. In front of the booths were a series of tables with foldable go boards and amateurs happily playing Go. Shindou noticed that at the far end of the section of tables were three tables with white tablecloth. A sign near the tables read "World Amateur Go Champions". The top amateur player of Go, Li Lixin, was playing with several of the other top amateurs of the world.

"Waya, Isumi, this place is awesome!" said Shindou, taking in everything around him.

"Look, over there Shindou. There's Kurata 6-dan on the stage!" said Waya excitedly pointing towards the stage across the room.

The portly Kurata was indeed standing on the stage in front of a gigantic electronic monitor. Displayed on the monitor was a recent pro game between Cho Chikun and Yamashita Keigo. Eager amateurs were seated before the monitor, raising there hand and asking questions.

"Are there any questions?", said Kurata, brimming and beaming as usual.

"Hikaru, isn't that the pro you played one color go with?" said Sai, tapping his fan against his chin.

"Yeah that's Kurata-sensei. He was the manager of our team at the North Star Cup," Shindou replied. He immediately felt a slight pull in his stomach. Shindou had wished Sai was there for the North Star Cup, if not just for moral support. Even if the Japanese team did lose, the young go warrior wanted his mentor to witness his breathtaking match with Ko Yong-ha. Sai, too, felt disappointed at the fact he could not have been there.

"Oto, Shindou, we have to get to our shidou go matches. I think those tables at the other side of the room are where we'll be," said Waya, pointing to the clock.

On the opposite side of the amateur section were booths set up for shidou go. Waya, Hikaru, and Isumi excitedly walked over to the shidou go booths, and sat down at the table where there name was printed on a laminated card. Their partners for shidou go were not the usual elderly Japanese people. Shindou's student was a young black haired boy named Taka Imamura, an Insei. Isumi and Waya's partners were also pro hopefuls, outsiders who were planning to take the pro exam. Everyone simultaneously bowed to each other.

"Onegaishimasu."

Sai smiled gently, gazing at the huge crowd within the recreation center.

"The face of Go is truly changing. I see so many bright, young, and hopeful faces like Hikaru. The game has moved onto the new generation. There will be a new wave of strong and determined players. Yes it is best this way," thought Sai.

------------------------------------

Taking a long drag of his cigarette, Seiji Ogata stood outside of the center to take a much needed smoke. Touya soon appeared from the bottom of the steps and bowed to him.

"Good morning, Ogata-san,"

"Morning. I thought you would have come here a bit more excited Touya-kun…" smoothly replied Ogata, blowing out a cloud of smoke. Baiting and teasing Touya had almost become his past time, and it never really got old.

"Why is that?" Touya replied, knowing full well he was putting his head in the lion's mouth.

"Today is your match with Shindou. Feeling nervous? I know you two have already played once but it's been so long it's about time you had another match. He was so close last time after all…" said Ogata, a sly smile teasing his face. He dropped his cigarette but to the ground and stamped it out, slowly making his way towards the inside of the center.

"I could say the same for you. You also have an exhibition match today, with Takao Nobuo." A change of subject was much needed, as Touya didn't need someone like Ogata playing with the situation.

"That sort of thing needn't be on your mind Touya-kun, besides I always am sure that I am prepared for all of my matches. I'm sure even you will be impressed."

Touya decided it'd be best not to really take things any further, besides it was an obvious attempt on Ogata's part to rile him up a bit. Why did he have to be Ogata's movie of the week? Besides, it was true, Touya did feel that this match was truly important in the grand scheme of things.

"Don't let his performance at the North Star Cup mislead you in any way…" calmly replied Ogata as he and Touya made their way to the professional sign in booth. Touya was a bit surprised, and let out his trademark gasp. How was it that Ogata sensei could read him like the morning newspaper?

"His road for the past three years has been straight and focused on a single goal. Events that have occurred along the way are merely stops along that path, not detours."

Touya hid his feelings as best he could behind his expressionless visage, but deep down he was glad Ogata had taken the time to calm his nerves before the match. It was kind of frightening the guy always knew what was at work in his head. At the very least he didn't throw things into confusion like he always did.

"But then again who knows what will happen when he reaches the end of the road? I guess no one can say, we'll just have to wait and see!" replied Ogata, laughing.

Just when Touya was about to give the guy some credit, he remembered in the end Ogata was Ogata.

------------------

After a fourty five minutes or so, Shindou's tutoring game had ended.

"Your shape here was quite interesting; however you should have taken sente on this side and continued to attack me," said Shindou, his finger pointing to a section of the board.

Taka simply nodded and smiled as he happily absorbed Shindou's explanation of the game.

"To be honest it was hard to tone myself down. You have a knack for finding weaknesses and exploiting them. You will still need to work on your whole board analysis, but I think you will improve quickly," said Shindou grinning. Looking into Taka's face was like looking back into time when he was an insei, getting pummeled by other insei. Memories like that made Shindou feel very warm inside, reminding him of very happy times.

"Arigatoo Gozaimasita", said Taka, standing up and bowing.

"Good luck on this year's pro exam, Taka, I'll be rooting for you," said Shindou grinning.

"Waya, Isumi, are you two done as well?"

"Yeah Shindou. This year there will be a lot of strong people taking the pro exam! I was surprised at the strength of my shidou go partner," said Waya.

"Same here," added Isumi.

The loudspeaker buzzed for a moment as a women's soft voice echoed throughout the bustling festival.

"The exhibition match between Touya Akira 3-dan and Shindou Hikaru shodan will soon begin on the stage in the main area in fifteen minutes."

Shindou stood up, his eyes narrowed and determined. There was no more need to wait.

"It is finally time Hikaru…" said Sai.

"This time, this time I will win. I will show Sai just how far I've come since he left," thought Shindou as he made his way to the stage. Walking up the steps, he caught sight of none other than Touya Akira, standing on the opposite side of the stage. Touya was usually expressionless, but the aura of determination he gave off was much like his fathers. Perhaps only Go players can truly appreciate such things, Shindou found himself thinking.

"It's been awhile, Shindou.'

"Yes, Touya."

Both of the young warriors took their places at the center of the stage before the go board. The monitor behind them lit up, as everyone at the festival began to assemble to watch the match. Kurata walked up onto the stage carrying a microphone.

"Well everyone you're in for a treat, the exhibition match between Hikaru Shindou shodan and Akira Touya 3 dan is about to begin. Both Shindou and Touya represented Japan in the recent North Star Cup and put up an excellent fight against the Korean Pros. Now without further ado, Hikaru will nigiri," said Kurata smiling.

Hikaru pulled out a handful of white stones, laying them atop the surface of the go board. Akira grabbed two stones out of his stone bowl and placed them atop the go board.

"It is odd, it looks like I'll take black," said Hikaru, switching his stone bowl with Akira's.

Hikaru's gaze met Akira's, his eyes showing a clear determination to win. The two rivals had now together to fight upon the celestial battlefield. Both boys bowed to each other.

"Onegaishimasu," they said simultaneously.

Hikaru lifted a black stone from his stone bowl, moved it between his index and middle finger, and played the stone on the board. The loud clink reverberated throughout the room.

"Let's play, Touya!"


	4. Shindou vs Touya

The match between Touya Akira and Shindou Hikaru had begun. Sai took his place, seated next to his pupil. Shindou's confidence level was soaring, as he knew in this battle he would have his mentor right beside him watching everything.

"I'll play the upper right komoku!" thought Shindou, clinking his first stone down on the board. Sai smiled to himself, the komoku being the opening of choice during Sai's days as Honinbou Shuusaku. Touya immediately lifted his stone from his bowl, and the duel had begun.

The battle was furious between the two young titans. The crowd watched in awe as the conflict unfolded before their very eyes on the gigantic monitor behind them. Touya played a keima approach to Shindou's komoku stone. Grinning, Shindou decided to pull a whammy on everyone, and looked at Sai out of the corner of his eye.

"Sai should appreciate this," thought Shindou, as he answered Touya's play with kosumi. Sai opened his fan, to hide the wry smile forming on his face.

Kurata let out a sound of surprise, as he lifted his microphone to his mouth.

"Wow you don't see this type of play much nowadays. Shindou used Shuusaku's kosumi. While this is considered a slow move, it is still a rather good play," remarked Kurata.

"I still cannot understand Shindou's connection to Shuusaku, nor Sai. This kosumi, with the moves following thereafter, are all classic Shuusaku maneuvers. And then, his other moves," thought Touya as Shindou played a stone. The pace of the game was harsh and Touya could feel each and every one of the moves attacking full force. His breath quickened and a bead of sweat dripped from his brow down the side of his face.

"His other moves are plays that Sai would make. Playing him is like playing both Shuusaku and Sai. I must use all my strength to win," said Touya, a single sweat drop forming on his brow.

Shindou examined the board, his mind racing through thousands of scenarios, contingencies, and plans for his next move. Shindou was doing extremely well at the bottom of the board, where he had partitioned off a good section of side territory and threatened white's group in the lower right corner. However, to win, he would have to somehow combat Touya's equally advantageous position at the top of the board.

"Oh this looks like a tough one for Shindou folks. While he's done well taking sente in the lower left corner he has to make up for Touya's position at the top if he wants to get more territory," said Kurata. The next few minutes seemed like an eternity to Shindou, who was so intently focused on his game that he drowned out the world around him. Sitting with the rest of the audience, Isumi and Waya watched with baited breath.

"Don't back down Shindou, give Touya everything you've got," said Waya, balling his fist.

Shindou's expression turned from pure concentration to a moment of sudden realization. His hand darting towards his Go stone bowl, he immediately played a stone right in the center of Touya's base at the top of the board, extending from one of his own stones. Kurata let out a sound of amazement. Touya, taken aback by the move, let out a sound of surprise. Covering his mouth with his hand, Touya's mind raced at how to deal with this unforeseen attack.

"He…he's effectively cut my two groups apart. I can't take this stone. If I don't connect here he could threaten my eye space. When I do that Shindou will expand, creating a base and attack my position from wherever he pleases. I have to find a way to counter this…" said Touya, gritting his teeth.

Shindou was quite pleased with himself and with the way the game was turning out. Sai, too, was relishing this experience. The boy felt as if Sai's presence was strengthening him, providing him energy and insight. After several minutes Touya picked up a stone and played it atop the board.

"So, you're going to fight back Touya? But with a hand like that, you won't be able to beat me," said Shindou, playing a stone.

After ten more minutes of furious play, Touya hung his head low, his body trembling.

"Arimasen."

"Arigatoo Gozaimashita," said Shindou as he bowed.

"I…couldn't find a way to fight back. He used his power to drive deep into my territory, scattering my forces to the winds. Where did a move like that come from?" thought Touya, his head still hung low.

"That was a great game you two! Did everyone catch black's amazing offensive during the mid game? Let's start over from move one and explain…" said Kurata reaching for the laptop computer situated near the podium.

"Shindou…did it Isumi! He beat Touya Akira!" said Waya excitedly, shaking Isumi's shoulder.

"I know. I've never seen Shindou play like that before, though. He couldn't have gained that much strength since the North Star Cup", said Isumi, scratching his chin.

Shindou let out a sigh of relief, as he took his focus off the brilliant game he and Touya played.

"You are just as strong as ever Touya," thought Shindou to himself, clearly impressed by his rival.

"It was a beautiful match Hikaru," said Sai.

Shindou beamed, knowing that Sai was there to see him triumph over his long standing rival. Touya, who had been too overcome with emotion to raise his head, finally sat up and looked at his rival.

"It was a wonderful match Shindou, a match worthy of you," said Touya, smiling slightly.

"Don't downplay yourself Touya, you answered all of my moves with equally brilliant ones," said the bleach blonde lad, rubbing the back of his head and laughing, trying to lighten the mood.

After Kurata's explanation of the match, both of them left the stage. Shindou walked over to Isumi and Waya, his head raised high into the air.

"Great job Shindou! Isumi and I didn't take our eyes off your match for one second!" said Waya, patting Shindou on the back.

"Shindou, since when did you become so strong?" said Isumi chuckling.

"My my, you always seem to exceed my expectations," said a smooth voice coming from behind the boys.

Surprised and slightly jarred, Shindou immediately turned around and saw Ogata, standing behind them with an incredulous smile on his face.

"Oh, Ogata-sensei!" said Waya, Hikaru, and Isumi in unison as they bowed.

"Today you've even exceeded Touya Akira. I watched the game from the crowd. This time Shindou, it was a pure difference in skill," said Ogata, adjusting his glasses and smiling devilishly.

"Thank you Ogata-sensei," said Hikaru, bowing once more.

Ogata simply smiled and left for the center stage. He was having his own exhibition match with a 9 dan soon.

"Hikaru, he doesn't seem to be upset with you anymore," remarked Sai, looking off at Ogata.

"What do you mean Sai?"

"You don't remember Hikaru?" asked Sai.

Hikaru thought long and hard about what Sai was trying to say. Hikaru remembered being in Touya-sensei's hospital room, when Ogata came in and heard the two of them discussing Sai.

("So you do know who Sai is!" exclaimed Ogata.

"No! No! No! I don't know him, I have no idea!" protested Shindou, backing away from the advancing Ogata.

"Liar! You just said…" said Ogata.

Hikaru bolted from the hospital room trying to escape Ogata. He ran after Shindou from the hospital room, cornering they young boy and lifting him by the scruff of his neck.

"If you know who Sai is, let me play him too!" said Ogata, his face full of desperation and emotion.)

"I remember Sai. Well you did get to play Ogata but he was drunk at the time,"

"Yo Shindou, why are you acting so spaced out? Why don't we play a quick game before they start Ogata sensei's exhibition match," said Waya, tugging on his friend's arm.

"Oh, yeah, sure Waya!" responded Shindou, running off with Isumi and Waya.

Sai stood for a moment, watching Ogata walk towards the stage and talk to Kurata and a tall brown haired 9 dan pro. Sai felt a deep seated dissatisfaction within the pit of his stomach.

"How I wanted to play you…" thought Sai, holding his fan to his lips.

Shindou noticed Sai wasn't walking alongside him, and looked backwards. He saw how his mentor stared forward, a look of longing on his face. It was clear, at least to him, what had to be done.

"I guess that match wasn't satisfying at all, Sai. I don't blame you. But you disappeared before we could setup a match…Wait, maybe we can!" thought Shindou clasping his hands together. Sai soon joined his pupil as he walked over to an empty table with Waya and Isumi to play a game. Shindou decided to simply watch as Isumi and Waya played.

"Sai, what if I said you could play Ogata sensei? Would you be interested?" said Shindou.

"Play with Ogata sensei? But Hikaru it would have to be on the net, and we don't know if he will have time to play before my time is up," said Sai.

"Don't worry about that Sai, he'll make time," said Shindou, smiling to himself.

"I'll be right back guys," said Shindou to Waya and Isumi, taking his leave.

He had procured a paper and pen from one of the booths along the side of the room. Shindou quickly scribbled something onto the paper, and walked up to one of the attendants of the Go Festival.

"Could you please give this to Ogata sensei before his match begins?" asked Shindou.

"Certainly", said the attendant.

The young lad ran back to Isumi and Waya who were well into their game.

"Sorry guys, I've got to run," said Shindou

"Wait, Shindou, aren't you going to wait to see Ogata-sensei's exhibition match?" asked Waya.

"You can tell me all about it when we all meet at your place later today Waya. See ya!" said Shindou, waving back at his two friends.

Sai tapped the young boy on the shoulder with his fan.

"What did you mean by saying I could play Ogata?" asked Sai in a very childlike tone of voice.

"You'll just have to wait and see Sai," thought Shindou, smiling to himself.

The attendant walked up to Ogata just as he was making his way onto the stage with his exhibition match opponent.

"A note for you Ogata sensei," said the attendant, bowing.

"Thank you."

Ogata opened the note and read it to himself.

"_If you would like to play Sai, please log onto World Igo Net tonight at 6 p.m. It will be an even game with three hours time."_

Ogata was thoroughly surprised, his eyes growing wider and wider. Crumpling the paper in his fist, he surveyed the festival crowd.

"Is Sai here? Or maybe just a messenger? Sai…the phantom player from the net who beat Touya Kouyo…he wants to have a match with me tonight? This is my chance to test my skills against the fiercest opponent any Go player could face."

"Ogata sensei the exhibition match is starting," said an attendant.

"Oh, yes, coming," said Ogata, walking up the steps in front of the gigantic monitor.

"If Sai wants to play, then we'll play. My wish has finally been granted," thought Ogata as he seated himself.

Sai looked back at the recreation center, his expression stern. Was this why he had come back this day? Were his wishes truly going to be fulfilled.

"I can feel it, I can feel Ogata's aura in this ghostly state. We shall meet on the battlefield tonight," thought Sai.


	5. Reunion

Shindou strutted down the street, quietly humming to himself with Sai walking behind they cheerful young lad, his face showing clear determination. It was obvious Sai was mentally preparing for his match versus the Jyudan, a match that would call on him to bear forth all of his go prowess. Shindou felt a deep seated satisfaction at being able to do things the right way. He too was not satisfied at not letting Sai play a true match.

"Sai is the strongest and fiercest opponent any Go player could dream of. I bet Ogata sensei can hardly contain himself," thought Shindou.

Sai was indeed pleased by the turn of events. His thoughts took him back to the night before he disappeared. Ogata had recently won the Jyudan title and had gone out drinking with a few buddies. Sai decided that playing a game with Ogata was better than never having played at all, sensing that his time in the mortal world was soon coming to a close. Sai found it fairly easy to win due to Ogata's inebriation, and felt a deep seated sadness at not being able to play a Go player of his caliber evenly.

"Such solid play…yes…It was as if I were playing Sai…" mumbled the drunken Ogata, drifting off into sleep.

Sai had remembered those words, even during the sleep of death. "Now," thought Sai, "I can use this one last day I have here, and leave with no regrets."

As Shindou was turning the corner, he bumped into Akari. They both stumbled backwards, rubbing their heads and standing up.

"Watch where you're going next time…Akari? Akari, what are you doing here?" asked Shindou.

"Oh I'm sorry Hikaru. All the members of the Haze middle school go club are getting together at the Sazara Go Salon and I'm running a little late," said Akari, dusting herself off. She was the same age as Shindou, her hair dyed maroon. She was wearing a bright blue shirt with a picture of a white daisy in the center, and jean shorts.

"The Haze middle school Go club? Why are you guys meeting up? You've already played at the middle school go tournament."

"I wanted to see everyone before we all go off to different high schools. And besides, everyone is going to join the Go club when they enter high school, so we thought by practicing we could get better. Even Tsutsui-san will be there."

Talking to Akari, Shindou's mind dug up the fond memories of sitting in the chemistry room after school and playing with Tsutsui and Mitani. He could remember the rustling of the sakura trees in the wind, and the sounds of the stones clinking against the wooden surface of the Go boards. Those were the kind of memories one would carry into old age.

"Hikaru, would you like to come with me?" asked Akari in a meek and soft tone of voice.

Shindou checked his watch. It was only about two fifteen and Sai's match with Ogata wasn't until six. "Hmm, sure actually, I'd like to see everyone again. I want to see how far you all have come," said Shindou grinning.

Akari's expression showed her earnest gratitude at having Shindou accept her invitation. Blushing, she grabbed the boy's sleeve and pointed towards the direction of the Go salon. The pair walked together, chatting about various topics and reminiscing about old times. Sai couldn't help but grin to himself as he watched Shindou and Akari walk side by side down the sidewalk.

Opening the door of the Sazara Go salon, the two children surveyed their surroundings. Shindou was thoroughly surprised. He remembered the first Go salon he had ever been to, back when he and Sai first met. That Go salon was a fairly somber place, filled with aging men of a bygone generation. Instead, this Go salon was filled with kids of Shindou's age. Instead of cardigan sweaters and cigarette smoke, Shindou was greeted with the sight of school age kids with dyed hair and trendy clothes. Akari looked around, catching sight of Kaneko and the others.

"This way Shindou, I see Kaneko," said Akari, grabbing him by the sleeve.

Shindou nodded and went with her to meet up with everyone. Sai stayed behind a moment, to drink in the scene with pure delight.

"How the face of Japanese Go is changing. The Go world will no longer be filled with the older generation, with people such as Kuwabara. No, the new Go world will be filled with fresh faces and new ideas. Never, in my time spent in the world of the living, have I seen such an enthusiasm for the game. How this place touches me to my very soul," thought Sai, holding his fan to the tip of his lips.

"Shindou?" exclaimed Kaneko, clearly surprised at seeing him walking beside Akari.

"I bumped into him on the way over everyone. He said he wanted to come to our little reunion. I'm glad everyone could make it," said Akari, smiling happily.

Sitting at the tables were none other than the members of the Haze middle school Go club. There was Kaneko wearing a white tank top and shorts, Tsutsui wearing his trademark black rimmed glasses and a stylish purple dress shirt, the mild and gentle Kumiko wearing a red T-shirt and black shorts, Natsume, Koike, and none other than the red haired Mitani.

"Mitani, you really came!" exclaimed Akari, overjoyed.

"I was just passing by is all. I wanted to see if I could grab a few extra yen at this salon, but I suppose not," said Mitani in his usual emotionless voice.

Shindou sat down in a chair opposite of Tsutsui who looked far more mature and refined than his middle school days. However he still exuded the same understated and quiet personality he always did.

"I was so excited when Akari told me about everyone meeting like this. I'm glad you all were able to do so well in the tournament last year," said Tsutsui beaming.

"But we still lost to Kaiou in the final round…" said Mitani.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, Kaiou middle school is totally unbeatable," said Kaneko, crossing her arms.

"Well that's why we're all here, maybe by playing each other we'll all gain some more strength. That way we'll all do well in each of our high school clubs," said Kumiko.

"And plus you can realize our dream of beating Kaiou when you take control of the club Koike", said Mitani.

The small and shy Koike nodded with a broad smile across his face, scratching the back of his head in an embarrassed manner. Shindou looked into the faces of each of the members of the Go club, his heart warming.

"Well I think we should get to playing everyone, I want to play Shindou-kun first. I'm sure I'm not a match, with you being a pro now and all," said Tsutsui laughing. Shindou gave a him a warm smile and seated himself.

All the members sat before the Go boards, and simultaneously bowed.

"Onegaishimasu."

Shindou played Tsutsui, Mitani played Kaneko, Kumiko played Akari, and Koike played Natsume. Tsuitsui had a handicap of nine stones against Shindou. The difference between the two of them was higher than that, but the young pro was only going to play a friendly game with his best friend.

"I really can't believe that two years ago you had trouble beating me. Now you're a shodan pro, and I even saw your picture in Weekly Go after the North Star Cup," said Tsutsui.

"You lost to that Korean Go superstar, Ko Yong-ha. But it was only a half a moku different between you and he," said Mitani, his head resting on his shoulder. If Shindou didn't know any better it was a veiled compliment, the only type Mitani gives.

"Oi, Mitani, you had better pay attention to our game. I only have to take a two stone handicap against you now. I would hate to see you reduce my handicap to just one stone," replied Kaneko.

"Don't worry, two stones is not enough anyways," said Mitani, a little annoyed with Kaneko.

"We'll see how confident you are after I've won this game," she replied in turn.

"Shindou-senpai, I read in Weekly Go you will soon have enough wins for a 2-dan promotion. Congratulations," said Koike.

"We were all worried when you were depressed, but I'm glad you're back on track now Shindou-senpai," said Kumiko.

"I feel like I've found my way again. I won't ever leave the world of the pros, as long as I can keep my dream of climbing to the top," said Shindou, playing a stone on the Go board. Tsutsui adjusted his glasses, and bowed.

"Makemashita."

"Arigatoo Gozaimashita. Tsutsui you're really good at Yose and mokusan, I'm very impressed. But this part is where you lost pace. If you had played here, you could have stayed connected and halted my push into your side territory," said Shindou, waving a finger over a section of the Go board.

Tsutsui listened intently to Shindou's explanation, allowing every word to sink into his heart. After the first round of games had finished, everyone had switched partners.

"I think I'd like to see how far Shindou has come. We haven't played a game in such a long time after all," said Mitani, switching seats with Tsutsui.

You could never read what Mitani felt from his facial expressions, but Shindou felt that deep down the boy no longer begrudged him for leaving the club and becoming an Insei.

"Will an even game do?" asked Mitani.

"Sure, just like old times," said Shindou smiling.

"Onegaishimasu."

They both began to play. Mitani had become a lot stronger since he and Shindou last played, it was clearly noticeable. Shindou smiled as his friend made the correct responses to a lot of his moves. Sai watched the children happily play go, warm smiles spreading across their faces.

"Each of them has found happiness in Go. The game has made each and every one of them grow in ways they may not even be aware of," thought Sai, happily watching on like a father.

Shindou and Mitani's game had ended, with Shindou winning by 2.5 moku. Mitani looked down at the game for a few minutes, and then looked up with a slight smirk on his face.

"This was a teaching game wasn't it, Shindou?"

"Well, yeah, Mitani it was. But you did wonderfully well," said Shindou, scratching the back of his head and chuckling.

"Hmmm, so you've gotten that strong huh? I guess it was a good move to become a pro, after all Shindou," said Mitani, reclining backwards. In his own roundabout way, he had congratulated Shindou. Blushing slightly, the blond go genius happily cleaned up the Go stones, and stood up.

"Thanks everyone, I'm really glad I came by. I've got to head out though," said Shindou

"Really? Well it was wonderful seeing you again Shindou," said Akari.

"Good luck with your matches this year, Shindou-senpai," said Koike.

Shindou waved at all of his Go club friends as he stepped outside. Looking at his watch, he noted that it was now four fifteen. The hustle and bustle of Tokyo seemed distant to Shindou, who was only looking forward to the colossal clash between Sai and Ogata.

"I really do want to go to Waya's study session, but I think I should allow Sai to concentrate. After all Ogata is no mere Go player, and I want Sai to be in his best condition," thought Shindou.

"Let's go Sai!" exclaimed Shindou.

"Hai," said Sai smiling in his usual childlike fashion.


	6. Calm before the storm

Exasperated, Waya looked impatiently at his wristwatch, tapping his finger against the table of his living room.

"Shindou is really late. He said he was going to come to today's study session," said Waya, frowning. Get-togethers like this were few and far between, with everyone's busy schedules. Days where everyone could sit down, relax, and play their favorite game were precious commodities, and as far as Waya was concerned they should never be wasted.

"Don't worry, Shindou might be along later, he'll have a good reason," said Isumi who was watching Nase and Honda play a friendly game.

"Shindou never really is on time for most things anyways, I don't see why you're so surprised Waya," retorted Nase taking a much needed swig of juice.

"I wanted to show Shindou my recent game with Tsujioka-san. I only lost by 1.5 moku, but I wanted to see if he could have come up with different moves," said Waya, pouring some juice for himself.

"Maybe Shindou could look at some of my games as well, see what he thinks," chimed in Honda as he played a move on the board. Honda always had a knack for only showing real interest when the conversation turned into a way he could improve his own go.

"Did you guys have fun at the Go festival today?" asked Fukui, his face bursting with joy.

"Yeah it was an absolute blast. We got to play teaching games with Insei, watched Shindou play Touya, and Ogata sensei play Takao 9-dan. There was so much going on, it was really exciting," said Waya.

"By the way Waya, wasn't Ogata-sensei's exhibition game a little strange to you?" asked Isumi, putting down his glass.

"You said it Isumi-san. It didn't seem like Ogata-sensei was concentrating on the game at all. I wonder where his mind was. There weren't any distractions," said Waya sipping from his glass.

"Especially that strange mistake he made in the middle of the game," said Isumi, thinking back to the exhibition match.

(Ogata and Takao 9-dan were entering the mid-game. Ogata's white stones and Takao's black stones were laid elegantly across the simple landscape of the Go board. Takao placed a stone on the board near a group of white stones. Ogata played immediately setting his stone at another spot on the board, seemingly unfazed by Takao's advance. Takao, raising an eye brow, immediately played another stone in the immediate area of his first play. The crowd was stunned as Ogata had apparently missed Takao's advance, allowing him to threaten a large cluster of white stones. Ogata's left eyebrow was quivering and his breath becoming rapid.)

"That mistake cost him the game, Isumi-san. It isn't like Ogata-sensei to miss something so simple. Well at least the rest of the festival turned out to be fun," said Waya excitedly.

"Didn't you say Shindou actually beat Touya in his exhibition match?" asked Nase.

"Oh yeah, Shindou totally crushed Touya. I've never seen him command such strength during a match. I'll show you the game once you and Nase are finished," said Waya, gulping down the last of his drink. Fukui pointed to the corner of the room excitedly towards a computer.

"Waya, is that a personal computer?" asked the little boy, bursting with joy and excitement.

"Oh yeah, it is. I brought it from home. My mom said I could have it because she wouldn't know what to do with it anyway. I can store all of my games in here and play on the net when I'm feeling bored," said Waya.

"Can I try it out?" asked Fukui excitedly.

"Sure thing Fuku, go ahead."

Fukui stood up and walked over to Waya's computer, turning it on and happily typing away at the keys.

"Maybe I should get one of those too. Being able to organize records of games could come in handy," said Honda scratching his chin.

Nase reached into her Go ke and placed a stone on the board. Her face showed a quiet determination to win and improve her Go. Contemplating the board for a few moments, Honda bowed low to Nase.

"Makemashita."

"Arigatoo Gozaimashita."

"Wow, Nase you actually won against Honda? Your Go has markedly improved from the last few months. You are still going to keep taking the pro exam, right?" asked Isumi.

"I could never give up Go, Isumi-kun. I'll improve myself, and take the pro exam as many times as it takes. When I can play games like this I truly believe I can become a pro," said Nase, smiling. She had come a long way, her Go play becoming more solid with every game she played.

Waya looked out the window at the sky that was slowly turning from day to dusk. The streaks of purple and fiery red cascaded across the sky in a breath taking expanse of nature's glory. There were a few birds in flight above, dancing between the clouds. Slowly turning around, he looked at all of the friends he had made during his years as a Go player. Waya valued his friendship with each and every one of them. Isumi was his long time buddy, like a well mannered, good natured older brother. Nase was an inspiration, plain and simple. Her persistency in the pro exams, even when the odds seemed against her, inspired Waya to grow stronger with every game he played. Fukui was like a little brother, always energetic and full of life. Waya was truly proud of Honda who had passed the pro exam with Isumi and Kadowaki. Honda had made a large personal comeback since the pro exam from a year back where it seemed he would have collapsed. Smiling with a clear display of nostalgia in his gaze, Waya sipped juice from his cup.

"I would give everything to keep you all in my life," thought Waya.

Checking his watch, he stared out of the window once more.

"Where is that Shindou? It's already 5:30." Waya thought to himself.

-----------------------------

Getting out of his fiery red sports car, Seiji Ogata and searched his pockets for a lighter. While taking a long puff of his cigarette, he leaned against his car, staring up towards the sky. His face had the appearance of perfect tranquility, but a raging storm was occurring within this grizzled Go veteran.

"Sai…I finally get my wish. I already know that you are a worthy opponent capable of defeating Touya Kouya. I could not take my mind off of our match, not even to concentrate on my exhibition match today. I will need all my strength if we are to meet on the battlefield," thought Ogata, letting out a long puff of smoke.

He put out his cigarette and entered his house, heading straight downstairs into the basement. Ogata's personal computer was situated on his desk next to his aquarium. The room had a soft green haze to it like the inside of a cave filled with lichen. Ogata enjoyed the allure of the darkness, it allowed him to focus better on the issues at hand. Seated at his computer, he reclined back in his chair and closed his eyes. The welcome screen of "World Igo Net" popped up on his computer monitor.

"What irks me is how close I was to seeing Sai in person. For all I know we could have passed each other by and I would not have known. Either that or he had someone give me the note…"

The thought of Shindou flashed across Ogata's memory.

"Well he was at the festival today, and I can't rule it out, but I have no clear evidence to back me up anyway. Besides, there is no doubt in my mind that there is a clear cut connection between them. My suspicions were confirmed at the hospital, and by Shindou's reaction I knew that he was in contact with Sai. To be honest I have to admit I was disappointed. Why would Shindou go through all the trouble of arranging a match with Touya sensei and never once approach me. I'm sure someone like Sai could understand every go players thirst to improve, to play a game that reaches new heights of complexity and ferocity. But after that day at the hospital I heard nothing. I didn't think Shindou would approach me about it after so adamantly refuting he knew Sai, but somewhere deep down inside I hoped he would understand. I have no idea why there is such urgency to keep a player of Sai's caliber enshrouded within mystery, but I am more interested in playing Sai than to know exactly who he is. And tonight, my wish will come true."

------------------

Touya and his father were seated before a Go board within their home, the windows open to let the refreshing breeze in the room. Touya's home was very traditional Japanese, with very little in the way of furnishing and only the simplest of decoration. Touya had replayed his game with Shindou from the exhibition match to show his father. The titanic battle between the two up and coming stars of the Go world was a sight to behold. As Touya sensei watched his son place each stone on the board, he wrapped his arms into the folds of his kimono.

"Such elegant play, Akira. I must say I am truly impressed with your progression lately.'

"Thank you father, I really did try my best. Shindou has also progressed since our first professional game, as you can see. Here is where I lost pace," said Touya, placing a white stone on the board.

Touya sensei simply nodded in agreement, his expression like stone. Touya couldn't help feel something odd in the flow of the stones, he was sure his father realized it. In an even game of Go, the force of the moves of both sides are like the clashing of waves on an ocean during a horrific storm. Each meeting of the opposing waves would soon become calm and tranquil once the storm had abetted, leaving only pure tranquility. The pace of this game, however, seemed to be more on one side than the other. Touya felt at a nearly instinctual level he was being outplayed.

"He had been preparing for this incursion all along, Akira. He was simply waiting for the right chance to attack. Your placement here doesn't prevent it from happening."

"Yes father, but then there was this move here…" said Touya, placing a black stone on the board.

Touya-sensei let out a small sound of surprise, his eyes widening. Could it have been something even he had missed?

"This move…it looks like a move…a move…"

"Yes, a move Sai would have made," said Akira.

They both sat before the Go board, motionless and silent for several minutes.

"I still clearly remember that battle Akira, the battle between myself and Sai," said Touya-sensei, taking in a deep breath.

"I remember that game as well father."

"It was because of Sai that I learned I could still change my Go, that I could still find new and exciting dimensions to this game than I previously thought impossible."

Touya looked up at his father, pride exuding from his very being. He looked up to his father more than anyone else alive. One of the greatest and most ingenious Go players of all time was still able to find new and exciting ways to play the game he had been playing for so many years. Limits to strength and ingenuity were broken, as Touya's father showed that there is always room to improve.

"Still, it saddens me that we could never play a second time. It is quite a shame that someone of Sai's caliber doesn't get to play such satisfying games all the time."

Touya couldn't disagree with his father on that point. At Sai's level of mastery there would only be a small circle of capable Go players to be able to challenge him. Touya sensei, a man who once held five titles at one time, was the only person that could even match the phantom player's mastery of their art. Such a presence would bolster and encourage others in the go world, strengthening the river everyone progressed in towards their one shining goal.

"Well I must be leaving son, my flight for Shangai will be leaving fairly soon. I will be gone for about a month, so please take care of your mother until then," said Touya sensei, standing and slowly walking out of the room.

"Yes father."

After his father had taken his leave, Touya decided it would be prudent of him to spend some much needed time replaying kifu. Day was turning into evening, and the coolness of the wind turned into night time chill. Finding his book of the ancient masters, Touya thought it might be a good time to look through some of the much older kifu. Ancient masters like Dosaku, Showa, and Shuusaku would be his teachers tonight, revealing their insight through the battles they fought so many years ago. Touya reflected on how eternal Go knowledge is. Games from over one hundred and forty years in the past, despite their arcane style, still had the grace and depth of modern games played by top professionals. Touya could feel the raging waves and surges of force hiding themselves within the complacent looking black and white stones. The young boy could see before his eyes the future he was striving towards, however his mind began to wander.

"Maybe today my worst fears have been realized. I could feel it coming towards me, and maybe turned a blind eye. Could today of all days be the culmination of our two year race? It never occurred to me that one day he would beat me."

Placing his next move down, Touya flipped through the pages of his book. The boy preferred books without explanations or diagrams that explained the play. Besides, the masters fought in such a manner that the secrets of their play were plain to anyone that could plumb the mysteries. Touya came upon a game he knew well, and had committed to memory when he was a young boy.

"The famous ear reddening move of Shuusaku…" thought Touya as he decided to go over the game one more time, just for old time's sake.

"Strange, how one game can be the legacy you leave behind for the world. It is true Shuusaku's kifu is well known, but this one game is the most famous."

While he replayed the game, Touya became ensconced within the folds of the meanings of the moves. The complexity unraveled like a bundle of twine, slowly unfurling and becoming clear to Touya as he played out the game.

"One game can make all the difference can't it? One game…."

"Akira-san!" exclaimed Touya's mother from the next room. Touya got up from the board and walked into the next room.

"Coming mother."

Touya walked into the adjacent room where his mother was sitting at the computer. She had a very puzzled look on her face as she tried to type on the keyboard.

"My friend sent me an email and I can't figure out how to read it, can you please show me how to work this?" asked Touya's kind and gentle mother.

Touya smiled and put his hand on the mouse, showing his mother the email client he used.

"Thank you so much," said Touya's mother.

"When you are done mom I'd like to use the computer for a little while," said Touya walking out of the room.

Looking out of his window towards the darkening sky overhead, Touya closed his eyes and thought back to his exhibition match. Images of Shindou placing the finishing move on the board, his fingertips shining like gold, was fiercely etched into Touya's memory. That move, along with the ear reddening of Shuusaku, stood side by side in Touya's mind.

"Sai..." whispered Touya, allowing the breeze to lift his hair and refresh him.

----------------------------

The temperature of the air dropped a bit, the breeze causing Shindou's skin to goose bump. Seeing Tsutsui and the others was a pleasant surprise and brought back fond memories. Sai seemed to have enjoyed the chance encounter as well, even though Mitani and the others didn't realize the connection. But the mood soon had to change, as the time until the fated match would begin.

"In the sleep of death I have had much time to ponder things. But the main thing on my mind right now is why kami-sama has allowed me this day, of all days, to bring me back to Hikaru. I have learned to count my blessings, that is for sure, since the day I left this world. However I can't begin to fathom his motives, nor even begin to question them. I exist for Hikaru, and for that I should be grateful," thought Sai, looking downward at his protégé.

"Kami-sama has provided me the opportunity to watch you grow Hikaru. Despite the fact I died so young, I feel as if I you are my legacy to leave in the world, some small proof that I once existed."

The pair had finally come upon the internet café, the place where Touya Kouyou and Sai had once battled. Opening the door, Shindou steeled himself for the coming conflict.

"Are you ready Sai?"

"I am prepared Hikaru," replied Sai, his convictions firmly set upon the task at hand.


	7. Sai vs Ogata

Sai and Shindou walked through the door of the same internet café where Sai battled Touya Kouyo. Shindou signed his name on the sheet at the desk, and paid the user fee. Finding a seat, he opened up the World Igo Net client and scrolled through the list of names of people online.

"Are you ready Sai?"

The go master closed his eyes and remained still for a few moments. He soon opened them, revealing the piercing gaze of a warrior about to step onto the celestial battlefield.

"Ikimasu yo, Hikaru," said Sai with pure conviction.

In Sai's ghostly state he could feel the tangible aura emanating from the computer screen, much like his match with Touya Kooyo. Typing onto his keyboard, Shindou changed the settings for the match.

"You'll be taking black Sai. Three hours time, komi is 6.5 moku," said Shindou, clicking on the last of the settings and hitting the ok button.

The board lit up, as the match between Sai and Ogata had begun. Sai's gaze met the computer, as his soul and Shindou's body seemed to become one. Shindou moved the mouse forward, and played the first move.

At the same time elsewhere, Seiji Ogata sat before his computer, calmly watching the screen. His eyes seemed to be laser focused on the electronic go board, the world around him melting into blackness. Ogata waited patiently as the first move was played by Sai, on the upper right hoshi space.

"No one knows how fearful a Go player really is until you meet them on the battlefield…I will not underestimate you Sai. Let's play," thought Ogata reaching for his mouse and playing the 3,3 spot.

Touya's mother got up from sitting at the computer and walked over to her son, who had been sitting at a nearby window and staring off into space. She had gotten used to this behavior over the years, as she accepted the fact that the men in her life were engrossed in their own inner worlds. The sakura petals floated silently to the ground, playing a silent game in the gentle breeze. Touya's mother rested a gentle hand on his shoulder, lightly bringing him into present reality.

"Akira-san, you may use the computer now if you'd like" said his mother, smiling gently.

"Thank you, mother", said Touya smiling warmly and walking in a swift manner to the computer. The Go Institute had started offering shidou go games to foreigners across the internet, and while Touya was not the biggest fan of internet go, he found some time to make a little extra money from the Institute. Typing a few keys and reaching for his mouse, he brought up the familiar white screen of World Igo Net.

"The screen name for my opponent should be Vanderwaalen, let's see…"

As Touya scrolled down the list of names, looking at the various players waiting for opponents, his eye immediately caught the sight of a familiar name.

"S..S..Sai!"

He let out a sound of surprise and excitement as he saw the name of the incredible and mysterious Go player Sai.

"Who is he playing?" thought Touya as he hurriedly clicked on the game and opened up the match. Looking down, his eyes leveled down at the handle "SOgata".

"No…it couldn't be…Ogata-san!"

Touya examined the game carefully, waiting with anticipation as Sai and Ogata began to battle across the go board.

"There is no mistaking it…this style of play. It's so solid and well thought out. It could only be Ogata-san. When did he…?"

Touya stared in disbelief at the game, completely forgetting about this teaching game responsibilities or anything else for that matter.

Fukui typed away at the keys, his face bursting with joy as it always was. Isumi and Honda had started up a game, with Nase and Waya looking on with great concentration. Fukui wailed his arms in the arm and let out a great sound of wonderment and surprise, breaking the silence of the room. Everyone's attention was momentarily scrambled, as everyone whirled around to look at Fukui. Startled, Waya whirled around and crawled on his knees to Fukui.

"What is it? My heart almost jumped out of my chest! Don't scare me like that!"

"Look Waya, there are a lot of spectators for this one game. There are over forty people watching it!" exclaimed Fukui.

"Whoever's playing must be pretty famous, I wonder who's playing," asked Isumi looking back at his game.

"I think one of them is Ogata Sensei," remarked Fukui pointing at the handle of SOgata.

"Ogata sensei doesn't play Go on the net does he?" remarked Nase looking up.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he did though. But would there be anyone on the net capable of being a challenge for Ogata sensei?" remarked Honda.

"Who is his opponent?" asked Waya, leaning in to look at the screen. Fukui pointed at the screen with his index finger.

"S…S…" stuttered Waya.

"Sai!" exclaimed Fukui.

Waya's expression turned to one of utter surprise.

"What's the matter Waya?" asked Isumi.

"Ogata sensei is playing Sai? Impossible…" said Waya, leaning in further to look at the game. The game had not progressed very far. Ogata sensei's clock was winding down, indicating he was deep in thought, contemplating his next move.

"Sai? Who's that Waya?" asked Nase.

"Sai is the phantom net player who beat Touya Kooyo! Haven't you guys heard of him?" said Waya, turning back around to address his friends. Waya was extremely surprised to find Sai playing on the net, and even more surprised to see him playing Ogata sensei.

"I did hear a rumor that Touya sensei was defeated by an amateur player, but I thought it was just a rumor," said Isumi with a clear tone of surprise in his voice.

"Ogata sensei is sure taking a long time to move," remarked Fukui.

Isumi and Honda dropped there stones into their go ke's and crawled on their knees towards the computer. The entire group was huddled around the screen watching the game.

"There's no doubt about it guys, this is the Sai that played Touya Kooyo. Look at these moves. I've never seen such solid play," remarked Waya, pointing to several positions across the board.

"Ogata sensei is playing white? He appears to be matching Sai play for play. But what is he thinking about so early in the game?" Isumi leaning forward.

Within a few seconds, Ogata sensei played, the customary blip sound ringing from the computer.

"What is Ogata sensei thinking with this move?" said Waya with a puzzled look on his face, scratching his head.

"Somehow…somehow Sai's gotten much stronger…" thought Shindou as he clicked the mouse.

"I can feel it, Sai's spirit. It's even more intense than when he played against Touya-sensei. I'm sure Ogata sensei can feel it too. So far, Sai has maintained the advantage and is even fiercer than during his battle with Touya sensei. Ogata sensei is fighting back, but what was he thinking with this move?" thought Shindou, looking on in puzzlement.

Ogata had played a strange move indeed, moving into the center from the side much earlier than expected. The move didn't seem to even attack Sai's stones along the side. Shindou knew Ogata sensei would never play a purposeless move, but this hand seemed to be beyond his understanding.

Sai raised his fan to his mouth, contemplating his next move.

"Sai's been gone for a long time now. He must have become stronger while he disappeared, but how I do not understand. Maybe I'll ask once the game is over with." Shindou moved the mouse forward, and continued the match.

Touya had been watching the game intently, his hand covering his mouth. His mind brought him back to the match between Sai and his father. While his father was indeed strong, Sai had managed to play at a level just above that. Touya could not fathom Sai's strength, and now was even more surprised to find that the phantom player had become even more powerful than before. Touya glanced out of a nearby window and noticed that the sky was darkening. Black rain clouds began to form, darkening the landscape. He resumed his focus on the game, his mind racing to come up with answers.

"What I don't understand is how this match was set up. I'm certain Ogata sensei does not know Sai. But…"

Touya's mind raced back to when he went to visit his father in the hospital after his match with Sai.

(Touya rode the elevator up to his father's floor. When the elevator doors had opened, he caught sight of Shindou and Ogata sensei. Touya ran forward, trying to figure out what was going on. Just as he had entered the scene, Shindou slipped free from Ogata's grasp and escaped into the elevator.

"Ogata-san what happened?"

"I overheard Shindou and your father talking about Sai," exclaimed Ogata, adjusting his tie.)

"Now there is no doubt in my mind, there is a solid connection between Shindou and Sai. It must have been him that set this match up. There couldn't be any other…"

Touya stopped in mid-thought and gasped at the screen. His eyes flared open, a look of pure surprise spread like wildfire across his face.

"Ogata…san…."

Ogata had finally played a move, and as the stone appeared on the computer screen, a bolt of lightning flashed across the sky. His move seemed to emanate a piercing glow from across the internet. The board took on a different character than before, the lay of the stones revealing the insight and planning of Ogata.

"Ogata-sensei. This move…" remarked Waya, his voice quivering.

"So this was his plan in the beginning!" exclaimed Fukui, leaning forward and staring at the game in amazement.

"I didn't understand Ogata sensei's moves from earlier, but now that we're this far…" said Isumi.

"Amazing…" said Honda.

"By heading out into the center first, Ogata-sensei has managed to create the perfect situation to attack Sai on all sides…" said Nase, unable to hold back her astonishment.

"Ogata sensei is amazing. Up until now Sai…Sai has just been playing into his hands…" said Waya, his eyes widening with every word.

"It is clear that Ogata sensei now has the advantage, but will he be able to hold it against an opponent as strong as Sai?" said Isumi.

"But how could you stop this attack?" remarked Honda, resting a hand on his chin.

The group of young go players sat silently, their gaze transfixed onto the screen. The room fell deathly silent, the only sound being the blips coming from the computer screen and the harsh patter of rain hitting the window.

Shindou could feel Sai's emotions, as if his and Sai's mind were as one. Ogata sensei's moves had done some serious damage to Sai's plans. Shindou could feel his mentor's mind reeling with ways to handle it.

"Ogata sensei… is absolutely amazing. But, Sai must have seen this. Couldn't he have fought back?" thought Shindou, his laser focus drilling into the screen.

To Shindou, the next few seconds were like a painful eternity. He looked up at Sai only to see that the go genius had his eye closed, immersed in a world of tactics and strategy. After a few minutes, Sai opened his eyes, and lifted his fan to the next space.

Waya and the others watched on in transfixed silence, watching the game progress.

"Here Nase, let's replay this game on the board over there," said Honda, moving over to the go board and cleaning off the stones.

Nase simply gave a quick nod and crawled on her hands and knees to help Honda clean and then recreate the game.

"I didn't think Ogata sensei had this much power in him. He's doing so well against the greatest Go player I've ever seen. His play is not quite as well rounded as Touya sensei's but he isn't lacking in innovation," thought Waya.

"Waya…doesn't it seem a little strange to you," said Isumi hesitantly, scratching his chin.

"Strange?"

"Sai's past few moves, especially these ones here," said Isumi pointing with his finger at the corner of the board. "It would seem as if Sai is bending to Ogata's attack…but at the same time …"

"You're right Isumi. Ogata is losing his advantage…" said Waya, who stopped mid sentence as he saw Sai play a move.

"The lead…that Ogata sensei had…" said Isumi.

"It's gone," said Waya in a quivering tone of voice.

"It's almost even, Sai's made a comeback!" said Fukui leaning in towards the screen.

Touya's hardly even blinked as he watched the battle unfold.

"Black…black has turned the situation around. Ogata sensei had the advantage but now the game is even," thought Touya. "The game is entering Yose…who will win?"

Ogata sensei stared at his computer screen in the inky blackness of his room, his face covered with the faint green glow of his aquarium. A bead of sweat rolled down his check.

"Sai…he broke through my plan and has brought the game into Yose. There must be a way to break through. But when I read the final board to the end…I see only…"

Ogata let out a large breath, his eye quivering just slightly. Sighing slightly, Ogata hung his head low before his computer screen, his hair covering the look of despair on his face.

The words "resignation" appeared on the screen of Waya's computer. Everyone was completely surprised.

"He… resigned here? But why?" exclaimed Waya.

"There is still Yose left" said Isumi.

"Ogata sensei resigned here…" said Nase in a quiet voice.

"Sai…has won" said Waya.

Touya sat back in his chair, staring up at the ceiling.

"Was there no other way? Was there nothing Ogata-san could have done?"

Touya got up from his chair and looked out the window. It was night now, and the pale moon hung high in the sky amidst mysterious black clouds.

"Sai…."

Shindou stared in disbelief at the computer screen, the words "resignation" appearing before his eyes.

"Sai…you won…" murmured Shindou. Hearing no reply from Sai, he looked up at his mentor. Sai's face was peaceful, a heavenly glow emanating from his ghostly form.

"How I relished this game, Seiji Ogata. Each move was more brilliant than the next. Nothing could have provided me more satisfaction." Sai looked down towards Shindou his face beaming.

"I thank you Hikaru," said Sai, his eyes full of love for the young, blond streaked Go player.


	8. A Challenger arises

shindou and Sai both walked out of the computer café, triumphant looks on their faces. Sai's mind was still abuzz from the game, the excitement of playing someone of Seiji Ogata's caliber left him with a feeling of pure exhilaration. Shindou was proud of his mentor and teacher. Just then, the young boy could hear his own stomach growling, and knew it was time to grab a bite to eat.

"Hmm, I want some ramen, I'm famished. I don't think I want to wait until I get home though…" thought Shindou as he made his way to a nearby ramen restaurant. It was a rather warm night, a light breeze flowing through the air. The night lights of Tokyo were bright and colorful, illuminating the sky above.

"Sai you were amazing back there. For a second I thought Ogata sensei was winning but then you turned everything around."

"Ogata-san is a go player of Touya Koyou's caliber Hikaru, of course he would be a challenge. Thankfully I was able to see through his plan early on, or I might have lost the game."

"But Sai, somehow…you seemed…"

"I seemed?"

"You seemed stronger than when you played Touya sensei. It was a real difference in power. How did you get stronger?"

Sai simply smiled, walking alongside Hikaru in silence. The young boy was thoroughly confused at his mentors lack of a response. They both soon found an open ramen shop, and entered.

"Irasshai!" yelled out one of the chefs.

Shindou soon sat down and ordered, picking out a pair of chopsticks from a nearby container and was ready to chow down on a bowl of delicious noodles and vegetables. Across the store from him was a small group of three men that he could have sworn he'd seen somewhere before.

"Sai, I know those men, from somewhere? Do you happen to remember?"

"Not at all Hikaru," said Sai, holding his fan to his mouth and looking on with his adorable child like visage.

While eating his noodles, Shindou decided to do a little eavesdropping.

"Man Japan was sure close in the North Star Cup. I wanted our country to take top prize so the Koreans wouldn't have any more bragging rights," said one of the men as he started to slurp down some noodles.

"There's little we can do now Takemura-san, the tournament is over. It's not like Japan did horribly, they did defeat the Chinese team, it's just that the Korean's in the end were too strong."

"That's right, and besides we even gave them a run for their money. I heard that Ko Yong Ha kid couldn't believe how close he came to losing," said the third man, gesturing with his chopsticks.

"Hikaru, North Star Cup? What is that?" asked Sai.

"I'm actually very disappointed you weren't able to be there. It was a tournament for all the top young players in China, Japan, and Korea. The Japanese team was myself, Touya, and a kid from the Kansai Ki-in named Yashiro. Yashiro is an awesome player. I'll have to show you the game he and I played before you have to go."

Upon saying those words Shindou felt depression sinking back in. Despite the joy of seeing his mentor one more time, it really was all bittersweet. Could he really take having to leave Sai one more time, when the first time was so painful? Sai felt much the same way, but had quietly accepted why he couldn't stay with Hikaru forever.

"Well at the very least it'll increase our sales for weekly go."

"That's it!" said Shindou tapping his fist into his open palm. "They're reporters for Weekly Go, they work with Amano san," he thought, finally figuring out who the men were.

"Speaking of that Ko Yong Ha kid, I heard that he's still here in Japan while the other two Korean kids have already headed back home."

"Why would he stay in Japan? He's got a very busy match schedule at home I'm sure."

"Who knows," shrugged one of the reporters, taking a slurp of noodles.

"Ko yong ha?" asked Sai.

"The Korean First Board, I played him during the North Star Cup. I ended up losing, but only by half a moku. Still…" said Hikaru pounding a fist into the table. He was still mad at the whole incident where Ko Yong Ha insulted Shuusaku. Hikaru couldn't swallow not getting his revenge when the chance presented itself.

"Don't worry about it Hikaru, be sure to show me that game as well. It seems you've been progressing quite rapidly since I left."

"Yeah I guess I have. Still, there's a long road ahead."

Sai simply smiled warmly as Shindou slurped down the last bit of broth from his bowl and exited the ramen store.

"Well Sai, you didn't answer my question from earlier. How did you get stronger? I noticed it when you were playing Ogata-sensei. I guess I can tell since I played you everyday."

"Well Hikaru, I had the best teacher one could possibly hope for."

"You? Have a teacher? Who could possibly teach _you_?"

Sai looked wistfully upwards at the twinkling night sky.

"Kami-sama, Hikaru."

The young boy's eyes widened in wonderment as he looked up at his master. God taught Sai during the afterlife?

"Kami…sama…" said Hikaru in awe.

"Yes, God played me as much as possible during my stay in the afterlife. There is no fiercer Go player, let me tell you Hikaru. But during that time I learned to look at the game from an entirely new dimension. I guess you could see that from my game with Ogata sensei."

"Now that's just impressive," thought Shindou. It made the young boy really consider the implications of the situation. Was Go really that deep of a game, where even after a 1,000 years of study you can still learn the game as if you had just started? Shindou pondered such things as he and Sai made there way back to his house. Much to his surprise, his mother was waiting at the door.

"Mom, what's up?" asked the blonde haired boy.

"Oh Hikaru, you're finally home. A young man came by just forty five minutes or so ago looking for you."

"Huh?"

"His name is Ko Yong Ha and he left this note for you," said Shindou's mother handing him an envelope.

Shindou could hardly believe what his ears had heard. Quickly opening up the envelope and taking out the piece of paper inside, it read:

_Shindou Hikaru,_

_Please meet me this evening at 10:30 at the Tsuitachi hotel lobby. I will be waiting for you. I want a rematch. The game at the North Star Cup was not enough, I must prove above all doubt who is truly the better go player. I will see you then._

_Regards,_

_Ko Yong Ha (__고용하_

"You've got to be joking me…" thought Shindou, thoroughly surprised that Ko Yong Ha would go through all the trouble of tracking down where he lived.

"How do you know that boy Hikaru? Is he another go player?" asked his mother.

"Sorry mom I've got to run out, I won't be back until very late!" said Shindou running off.

"Wait, Hikaru, wait! Where are you going?" yelled out his mom, but her son had already sped off out of earshot.

Sai and his protégé quickly made their way to the train station, which was thankfully still running.

"Challenging me all of a sudden to a match, what is that guy thinking?"

"Well Hikaru from what you told me earlier he seemed to be quite an arrogant young man. He may want to try and crush you as opposed to just barely winning. But why is there such a tension between the two of you?" asked Sai, who was puzzled a bit by Shindou's behavior.

"Because he insulted you, Sai. He insulted Shuusaku. When I heard that he said there was nothing to learn by studying your games, I became so furious that I had to take him down. I never forgave myself for not being able to do it…" said Shindou, frantically waiting for the next train to come. Once it did, he immediately hopped on.

"Hikaru…" said Sai, holding the fan to his mouth and gazing at the ferocity showing itself in Shindou's eyes.

"One more chance, one more chance to make things right," thought Shindou. He could barely wait for the train to make its stop. Bolting from the train, Shindou practically flew down the road towards the hotel where Ko Yong Ha was waiting. After about 10 minutes of running, Shindou stood in front of the hotel, catching his breath as he was not used to so much running. Looking up at the high rise building, the young go warrior steeled himself with newfound resolve. Shindou slowly turned to Sai, his eyes crystal clear.

"Sai, I want you to play," he said in the most serious tone Sai has ever heard.


	9. The Game of Awakening

The hotel brought back memories of the North Star Cup to Hikaru, everything from the pine front desk to the white and black tiled floors. He remembered how he felt when he first climbed the steps towards the lobby, the knot in his stomach slowly grower tighter until it felt like it was a tornado. All the other effects were there as well: his mouth dry, his palms starting to clam up, his mind getting that strange hazy feeling. Hikaru's will to win was perhaps stronger now than it was before the North Star Cup, almost like a palpable aura surrounding the young boy. Sai had never felt Hikaru' emotions so strongly as he had now.

"But Hikaru I really don't think I should…" said Sai, lifting his fan to his lips.

"Sai, I want you to play this game and that's that. You don't know what this guy is like. He insulted you, he insulted Shuusaku, he insulted the game of Go itself…"

"But Hikaru you should be the one…"

"I had my chance to fight and….I lost. I'm not letting him get off so easy, but I want him to suffer under your power."

"But Hikaru…"

"Sai! I said you play. That's all there is to it. Let's go."

Sai could feel that Hikaru was on the verge of tears, but somehow the boy had found the resolve to hold them back. With the door swinging closed behind him, Hikaru looked down the hallway and caught sight of his adversary. Yongha was standing at the end of the hallway wearing the same suit he had during the North Star Cup. He stood there with one hand in his pocket, only without his usual self congratulating air.

"Well I'm here, as your note said. But why are we…"

"I have a board and stones prepared in my room. There'll be a witness for our match. This way," interrupted Yongha, trying to kill of any conversation.

"I'm not playing until you give me an explanation for all this. Why call me out her to play you?" Hikaru was using every ounce of willpower he had to keep from lashing out and decking Yongha out on the floor. He'd save his anger for gloating after Sai won.

"I suppose one is in order. No, you deserve one, so here it is. When I first arrived here in Japan to play at the North Star Cup, I really looked forward to playing the star of Japanese Go."

"Touya you mean?"

"Of course. The son of the Meijin is quite well known in professional Go all over, and I wanted to test my mettle against the best. No offense, but I didn't think much of you or that Yashiro character. As far as I was concerned you were both nobodies who got lucky." Hikaru gritted his teeth in anger and clenched his fists, his eyes narrowing. Yongha simply grinned and continued on with his little soliloquy.

"Touya was my opponent. I would prove to everyone at the North Star Cup that I stood atop the world of Go and would soon take my rightful place among the stars. I was King of the Go world…" remarked Yongha, crossing his arms and smiling arrogantly.

"How full of yourself can you be…" thought Hikaru, embarrassed for Yongha.

"But then Kurata switched the order and made you first board. At first I thought we were being tricked and that your team was trying to con a win. But then I played you and I saw just why Kurata picked you for first board. But as it stood I couldn't prove I was the best because you were sitting in Touya's seat! This time I will beat you unequivocally and then I will wait for my chance to play Touya. I can't move on until I've made up in my mind where I stand.," said Yongha, his cool and calm exterior melted away with each word, his eyes narrowing in frustration. He was the kind of person who fed off of being "the best" and now was like a fish out of water.

"Who cares about that? I can't believe you drug me all the way out here because you're so in love with yourself," sneered Hikaru, crossing his arms and holding up his nose and Yongha.

"Running away then?" retorted Yongha, raising an eyebrow. If there was one thing Yongha loved, it was baiting people.

"Oh I'll play you Yongha, but for reasons of my own. You spend so much of your time building yourself up at the expense of others. You underestimated Shuusaku's power, the power of Japanese Go, and my own strength. After this game, Yongha, you most definitely will know where you stand. I assure you, you won't like it," retorted Hikaru, with a fierce gaze that could burn a hole through concrete. Yongha, not expecting such a confident answer, stepped back and balled his fist. Collecting himself, he adjusted his tie and turned around.

"As I said before, this way…" Yongha stated as he started to walk up the stairs in the lobby.

"Let's go Sai…" quietly thought Hikaru to his mentor, following behind Yongha at a good distance.

Sai did not say anything to Hikaru as they solemnly climbed up the stairs, feeling that trying to interject might just make things worse.

"Ever since I returned to the world of the living this morning, I've been asking myself why did I come back today of all days? I have always wondered what Kami-sama's grand design is, but even during the sleep of death I never asked him. I was content with the fact that I have seen his hand at work so far and that everything would continue towards a goal. I'm glad I'm here for Hikaru today, but this is not truly my battle. I can sense something in Hikaru. My thoughts have become more intertwined with his as the day has gone on. He's….hurt."

Winding through several hallways, Yongha eventually led Hikaru to his hotel room. Unlocking it with his key card, Yongha opened the door to reveal Suyon sitting at the table in front of a go board. Hikaru's eyes widened in surprise.

"Suyon?"

"Shindou, I…"

"Enough Suyon. You're just here to witness, not gab. Besides, wouldn't want Shindou here to not fess up to losing to me," said Yongha, trying to puff himself up.

"Oh believe me Yongha, that's not happening," quickly retorted Hikaru, taking his seat and giving Suyon a quick glance. Suyon's eyes seemed to say "I'm sorry for all this", but his mouth certainly didn't open after the reprimand from Yonga. The arrogant Korean Go star took his seat and reached for a handful of white stones.

"Nigiru."

Hikaru guessed incorrectly and took white, placing the go ke to his side. Yongha placed his first move on the 5,3 point and waited for Hikaru to go.

"Mokuhazushi, the 5,3 point. That's a rather aggressive move to begin with…all right…Sai what is your first move?"

"Hikaru…"

"What is your first move," Hikaru demanded immediately, closing his eyes to help him control his emotions. Sai knew there was no use in trying to argue with his student. This was not a game he wanted to play, and Sai quietly questioned why Kami-sama would ever put him in such a position.

"4,16 Hoshi…" said Sai, painfully uttering the words. When Hikaru reached into the go ke to draw his first stone, Sai noticed something incredible. Staring at his hand in shock, Sai felt something he hadn't felt for 1000 years.

"I could feel the cold touch of the stones…" Sai felt himself to see if anything was different. His mind was being flooded with long forgotten sensations, _physical sensations. _Hikaru deftly placed the first stone on the board, only to have Yongha quickly lay down his next move.

"Another mokuhazushi? You think aggressiveness will win this game? Thought it all out have you? You've really been waiting for a rematch…" thought Hikaru, eager to have Sai crush Yongha and get his much needed revenge.

Sai couldn't quite deal with what was happening to him; after all it had been 1000 years since he could sense anything. He could feel as Hikaru felt, the touch of the stones, the chill of the room, the smell of some type of food. He was also more in tune with Hikaru's innermost thoughts and feelings, as if some sort of barrier had just been lifted. Collecting himself, Sai continued to play.

"4,4 Hoshi…"

The game got off to a very violent start, when Sai immediately pincered Yongha's approach stone and started off a very complicated line of play. Yongha stopped himself midway through playing, and clutched the go ke. Despite not showing it on his face, the self appointed "King of the Go World" was clearly having a hard time.

"Who is this? This isn't the kid I played at the North Star Cup! The style is similar but his moves are unnervingly strong. Get a hold of yourself Yongha; you're probably just psyching yourself out. The opening has gone well for you. Just play calmly, and don't get over excited. You will win this…" thought Yongha to himself, steeling his self confidence.

The opening of the game had come to a close, and the middle game fighting was about to begin. Sai's strength eluded all of Yongha's attempts to control the board thus far, but the ancient Go master was not going to underestimate the boy's strength. Sai focused his full power on the game itself, his mind plunging into the deepest depths of the Go board. Hikaru could feel it, his skin goosebumping with each move that Sai made.

"There's no way you can make fun of Shuusaku now, Yongha…" Hikaru saw the lay of Yongha's stones, the shape they made. With each move he could see Yongha slowly coming unglued, despite what his stone like composure would have the world to believe. Hikaru also noticed how close he was to Sai's mind, how much of his masters consciousness he could somehow feel.

"I wonder if he's experiencing what I'm feeling…Sai is sure powerful…I've only recently been able to truly appreciate him for what he is…" Hikaru's mind wandered back to his first Go tournament when he, Tsutsui, and Kaga decided to take on Kaiou Middle School. The universe of the Go board that Hikaru created in his first game was still fresh in his mind. He caught the first true glimpse of what Go was all about. His mind also wandered back to the next game, the all important game…

_Hikaru lifted up his stone to place it on the board, but the pain he felt made it seem as if his arm was on fire. What kind of game was this, where you could somehow put your soul in each move and yet still be beaten back? Hikaru had just begun, but looking at the board he could see he was losing badly. "If I lose they'll never forgive Tsutsui…and I was the one all excited for the tournament. Why do I have to let them down. I…_

"_Sai…I…I can't win…You…play"_

"_I thought you told me to keep quiet" playfully replied Sai, only to have Hikaru break down into tears._

"_Oh, I'm…I'm sorry Hikaru! I didn't mean to make you cry. You're angry aren't you? Angry that you can't win on your own strength? Wipe your tears, and be sure not to put the stone in the wrong spot…"_

Snapping back into reality, the landscape of the game with Yongha seemed like some sort of distant dream to Hikaru. The young boy's will to win had resurfaced, bubbling up in him out of some unknown corner. Hikaru played his next stone on the board with a loud click. Sai looked down at Hikaru in surprise, as he did not call out where he wanted to place a stone. Amazingly, Hikaru played in the spot Sai was about to call out.

"How did he know where to put it? I didn't say anything yet," thought Sai in total shock.

The master and pupil's minds had become one, they're thoughts and experiences intertwining in a way it had never before. Hikaru's will to win, his will to be the best, his will to truly become the master of the game he loved was rising. As the young boy reached for the next white stone, his vision went white, the room melting away into nothingness around him.

_The sound of a water drop…._

"Where am I?"

_Another…louder…_

"Sai? Yongha? Suyon? Where is everyone?"

"Please play Hikaru…"

Hikaru looked upwards towards a blinding staircase of light that seemed to reach into some dizzying height. The sky above was a flurry of swirling purples and magentas, and some hues that defied description. Sai was standing on one of the steps, looking down towards his pupil with a loving gaze.

"I want to play Sai…Me…"

"I do as well…do you feel it Hikaru…?"

"I…understand…somehow…" replied Hikaru, looking straight into Sai's eyes. They both understood each other fully for the first time, as if they were one being instead of two. Sai looked up towards the glowing staircase and disappeared in a flash of blinding light. Hikaru was sad to see his mentor go, but this time he could feel Sai's experience and knowledge ebb and flow in his mind. Hikaru's heart felt unburdened for the first time since Sai left.

"Goodbye…Sai…" remarked Hikaru looking up towards the dazzling light of the sky above him. Everything, from the night he found the goban in his grandfathers attic to the day he played Touya in their first official match, suddenly made sense to the young man. Kami-sama's hand was skillfully guiding it all, along some great river no one could fully see. Just then, Hikaru felt a surge of power, as he returned to the room, staring at his game with Yongha. It had felt like an eternity, but it had only been about 5 minutes according to the clock in the hotel room. Hikaru clutched a stone, and saw the game with new eyes.

"It's so clear to me…" thought the young boy as he saw the stones and the game for what they really were. The secret lying between the formations was now made clear, and for once Hikaru truly felt he had stepped up another playing level into another realm he had never imagined. Placing a stone down, play resumed, but this time Hikaru was playing. Each move of Yongha's was countered in full by Hikaru. No matter how he tried, Yongha could never again gain the advantage. In fact his game crumbled against Hikaru's new found strength. Every move was a skillful swipe of Hikaru's sword deep into Yongha. Sweat drops began to form on the side of Yongha's forehead, his eyes twitching from the stress of the game. Suyon sat speechless, he too was aware of just how much Yongha was being beaten.

"No…if he cuts here my groups will be in shambles. He'll invade the lower part of the board at his leisure…I won't have close to enough territory to have any hope of winning. How did his game change right before my eyes? What happened? Who is this guy!"

Exhaling deeply and shrugging his shoulders, Yongha did what all Go players must eventually do.

"Makemashita…" choked Yongha, his eyes welling with tears as he practically collapsed in on himself. The tears could not be held back, as they flowed down his shirt and hands. Hikaru knew he had won due to his new found strength, and simply stood up and looked at his friend Suyon. Suyon reached out his hand towards Yongha, but his hand was swiped away. Hikaru looked down at the game, and turned to leave. Gloating was the furthest thing from his mind, after all the boy felt a new type of serenity. Hikaru simply left the room, leaving the beaten and broken Yongha lying in his chair. Stepping outside, Hikaru put his hands in his pockets and looked up towards the night sky, silently trying to count the stars.

"Sai…you've given me the greatest gift of all. This world of Go, I've finally made my way into it. I thank you," thought Hikaru, a tear forming in his eye.

------------------------

A lone leaf lifted into the wind, gently flying across an infinite field of tall green grass. The sky was locked in eternal daybreak, the heavens on fire. In the distance were majestic mountains with snow capped peaks, adding a dash of majesty to the scenery. Beside a lone tree in the great expanse of grass, sat Sai in front of an exquisite goban. He was sitting Seiza style atop a purple pillow, two go ke laying atop the goban waiting for skillful hands to take them. Across from Sai was an empty pillow, the space for the opponent he would be destined to play in this heavenly arena…

The End


End file.
